What The Technomage Knows
by Quaxicoffelees
Summary: He made them realize what it was all about. It was about trying to be something extraordinary. All it took was a bit of courage.


Every good story has to begin somewhere.

All great adventures, as many readers will find, have humble origins.

"**How can we expect another to keep our secret if we cannot keep it ourselves?"**

For them, it always started in a coffee shop.

"**Come on!" / "Where?" said Pooh. / "Anywhere," said Christopher Robin.**

Blaine could remember the first time they had gone out for coffee. It had been Kurt's first day as a transfer student - the day of adjusting to the new workload, the new routine, the new classmates, the new teachers, the new everything. Kurt was very good at pretending to be okay - but then, maybe Blaine was just good enough at doing the same to know the signs. It was obvious to him that the poor boy was stressed and needed a little pick-me-up.

It slowly became a habit. They would get coffee every day after classes let out and would talk about anything that came to mind - musicals, homework, gossip, magazines, sports, fashion. Sometimes, if there had been some big important event of the day they would get little snacks to share between then - a cookie for the holidays, a slice of fluffy bread for auditions, a tiny cupcake after a long day of tests. They would complain and chatter on about school - what Jeff had pulled off at rehearsal, what Nick screwed up in chemistry, what Trent had rolled his eyes about in English, Logan and his disdainful snobbery, Thad and his awkward prim-and-proper-ness, David's ridiculous jokes, Wes' apparent gavel fetish. And sometimes they wouldn't really talk at all, just fine with sipping their coffee and looking out the window quietly, enjoying just being together.

It was a lifeline once Kurt had transferred back to McKinley. It was a special place, just for them.

Now, such a long time later, here he was again, sitting in a coffee shop, tuning his guitar. This was where it all began: a quaint little room that smelled of warm wood and roasted coffee, that was warm and intimate without being crowded and uncomfortable. He wondered how they got so far after all these years - how he got so lucky.

And then he stepped up onto the small stage, bubbling with excitement. He began to sing.

_Does it ever feel like / No one is with you / No one sees it your way / Everyone's against you / But it's your life / Gotta keep the faith / Hold your vision / You will find your way_

Their lives began with that simple Hello.

Though he was a performer, someone molded to be charming and sociable, he wasn't very good at talking to people. He tried to avoid them, turning conversations to focus on the other person, or nattering about insignificant things of no importance. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he was too afraid of getting hurt because he was himself. He wasn't brave enough to let someone in, to let someone see past what he had built up, because he knew no one would really get him, because he was different. And after all he'd been through, he'd never been daring enough to try.

He had been stopped on a stairwell when a beautiful boy passed him by, full of hidden confidence, full of deeper strength. There was a spark when bright hazel eyes met stormy blue, an instant connection. He had to know who this person was - and he couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't let go.

And so he had introduced himself, trying to play suave and cool, detached and playful.

It was the simple act of holding hands that got to him, at first. Just the way the boys eyes would light up, so full of joy and wonder. He acted as though the sole purpose of his life revolved around their hands, clasped tightly as they ran down the hallway. Following, leading - being together.

Then they had come to that first complication, the first of many to come. They sat down for coffee, exposing themselves to a complete stranger because of that inherit understanding. There was some strange feeling of safety, an air of knowing that they wouldn't be judged for their battle scars. Though the situations had been different, they could relate to each other. They could understand in a way that no one else could. It was a bond that was instantaneous, something so strong and stable and just so very natural.

All it took was a bit of courage.

_I may not fit the mold / May not do what I'm told / I will not be swayed / By the things that they might say  
>They may have had their doubts  No matter what I've found / I have held my ground / Look at me, I'm still around_

He looked around their apartment, arms tightening around his sleeping boyfriend, ignoring the television that glared brightly in muted silence.

They knew people had suspicions about them. After all, high school sweethearts didn't last. And they both had plenty of faults: Kurt, immature and conceited; Blaine, controlling and aloof.

He could remember every argument they'd ever had with exact clarity. He remembered the pain, the worry, the need and the hurt of wanting him so badly but being so upset with him. He remembered staying up late at night, crying, wishing he could take back everything he'd said but at the same time knowing he had just hoped to be heard.

No relationship was without it's ups and downs. But they knew that they were better than that.

They would cool down for a while, ignoring each other as they gathered their thoughts, calming the violent storms of frustrations and anger. And then, unable to stay away from each other for too long, they would find themselves back in each others arms. There were desperate apologies and clinging hands, there were quiet admissions of guilt and sorrow, there was hysterical laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

But they would sit and discuss their feelings, and work through their problems.

Because they knew that what they had was too important to let fall to pieces.

_So dream on, dream on / Don't ever let them steer you wrong / When life comes knocking / Gotta keep on rocking / Open that door and  
>Shout it to the world, singing  Hello, hello / Here I am, here I go / 'Cause I got love to give / And I got dreams to live / So hello, hello / Hello, hello_

Kurt was special. No one could deny that.

He stood out. He knew who he was and he flaunted it for all to see. He was comfortable enough to stand up and let them know he was unique. He didn't back down from his feelings, always one to speak his mind. It was a breath of fresh air.

But individuality wasn't their strong suit. They were acapella - they merged together, worked together, moved together. They were a hive-mind, a singular unit, the whole Stepford Wives shebang. They supported each other - they didn't try and outdo each other. They mastered the art of blending in.

That was exactly what he told Kurt. He was just like everyone else.

He didn't have to go trying too hard or working to impress them, because they would accept him as he was - just like they accepted their own differences and similarities and strengths and weaknesses, working with those things to balance each other out. They each had an important position within the group, and didn't have to fight to keep it.

And Kurt eventually understood that. He knew they had a different dynamic, that their ways of doing things was different - but those ways worked. He didn't try to shine by himself, but made an effort to shine with the rest of them. He took his place dutifully, and did his best to fill his position.

It didn't stop him from continuing to persuade the Warblers to let loose and do something out of the ordinary. He encouraged them to step outside the box, to push their boundaries - to be daring and fun. He changed them, helping them become more than they had been.

He made them realize what it was all about. It was about trying to be something extraordinary.

Together.

_And if you don't fit in / Just know your differences / Are beautiful to see / Well, they're beautiful to me / There's no one quite like you  
>Be proud in all you do  You know you'll find a way / Be who you are, don't be ashamed now_

Once upon the last days of a golden summer…

They gazed up at the clouds drifting by. Blaine could feel the green grass tickle the back of his neck. He could feel the gentle pressure of Kurt's head on his chest. He could feel their hands lying atop one another. Kurt's heartbeat pulsed steadily beneath his palm.

"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again," he said quietly.

A dragonfly flittered past his line of vision. Blaine could feel the soft summer breeze wafting by. He could feel Kurt's shoulders tensing up. He could feel his heart speed up like a hummingbird's wings. Kurt rolling over and up.

Suddenly he wasn't staring at the bright blue sky, but bright blue eyes.

"You're so handsome," he whispered. There was a flash of something in Kurt's eyes, almost like he was going to cry, but not really. His cheeks blossomed into a faint pink dusting across his nose as he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

They would make it, because they were perfect together - then, now, forever.

_Shine baby, shine / 'Cause it's all in your mind / The life you crave / The love you make, said / It's all up to you and / You just gotta say  
>Hello, hello  Here I am, and here I go / I got love to give / And I got dreams to live / So hello, hello / Hello, hello_

Their first date hadn't really been a date. They were just friends, at the time - which was good, because it allowed them to grow closer without the pressure of anything more, but looking back with twenty-twenty hindsight, it was such a silly thing to worry about when they were just so good for each other.

They had just left RENT. Kurt's face had been streaked with tears, though he smiled brightly like a beacon of light in the dark night. Blaine had felt a sudden whirlwind of emotions rising within him, but had shoved them away, forcing them back down. The night was meant to be fun, and he felt so - free, from the demands of Dalton, from the concerns of homework, from the awkward house life he would have to return to later on.

He didn't know why he hadn't seen it then, that very same thing that made his realize in Blackbird.

Kurt was so very boundless and open, so completely and unapologetically true to himself, no matter the obstacles or consequences. It made Blaine feel like he could do anything, could be anything. Being with Kurt was like having the world at his fingertips. Nothing was expected of him, nothing was wanted of him. It was terrifying, sometimes, but it was beautiful, always.

_So don't you ever let it pass you by / It's your life / You gotta dream, you know you gotta try / It's your time to shine, oh yeah  
>Said, shout it to the world, sing  Hello, hello / Here I am, here I go / I got love to give / And I got dreams to live / So hello, hello_

It hurt to see Kurt so upset, but he was good at taking a deep breath and pushing through his emotions. He had tried to hold him close, to comfort him - but instead Kurt had started pacing back and forth, unable to simply sit still with so many emotions burning through his body. So Blaine had opted to sit on the floor, waiting patiently.

He was beginning to learn. He was starting to figure out when not to push blindly with optimistic hopes. He was starting to realize that he didn't have all the answers - and he didn't need to have them. Blaine sighed, suggesting perhaps that they leave. If Kurt was so hurt - humiliated, embarrassed - then perhaps that was for the best.

But Kurt was right. That would be running away. That would be letting them win.

They were better than that. They deserved more than that.

And so, with Blaine helping him up, with Blaine quietly supporting him, Kurt accepted that crown.

He hadn't let anyone make any less of him. He stood strong in the face of adversities, facing his fears and not letting them get the better of him. He worked hard to be all he could be and more, not letting anyone tell him to be otherwise. And here he was, being so much more than - anything, everything.

It was an inspiration to see such strength and courage. Blaine looked around, watching his friends worry over him, even though they were all dealing with their own insecurities and failures. They had all been through so much, but they continued on. They kept each other going. And they were all the better for it. It was something beautiful, something that made him want to try harder to be - to be better, to be more.

He watched as Kurt whispered something to Karofsky - he watched Karofsky turn tail and run.

It was sad, but it made Blaine realize what he had to do.

He stepped forward, taking Kurt in his arms. He could do this. He could be that knight in shining armor, ready to stand by his beautifully tenacious prince. He wanted to be that person - the one who made everything better, brighter, happier than his own unfortunate experience. With a smile as he held out his hand, sweeping Kurt off his feet as he twirled them around the dance floor. And Kurt was laughing - Kurt was happy. It made his heart sing.

Maybe, it was time to stop running. To turn around and start going the other way. He'd managed to gather enough nerve to be with Kurt. Now, it was time to face himself, to overcome - everything. He decided then that yes, he would transfer. His senior year would be at McKinley, and he would start living.

He saw blue eyes. And he smiled, that brilliant shine of joy lighting up his face. It was home.

**Every technomage knows the fourteen words to make someone fall in love with you forever.**

It's when you think: Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.

**But she only needed one.**

He slid into the booth, grinning as the young man offered a small smile.

"_Hello_."


End file.
